


Спасибо, Дункан

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже бандитам из касты неприкасаемых не чуждо чувство благодарности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо, Дункан

Натия Броска, Серый Страж, некогда лучший клинок Хартии, стоит на коленях и судорожно блюет в ближайший сугроб. Алистер сочувственно гладит ее по содрогающейся от спазмов спине, Винн тревожно хмурится, даже равнодушная обычно Морриган смотрит заинтересованно. Три человека и маленькая гномка — крошечные, как муравьи, фигурки посреди огромного поля под Остагаром. Поле усеяно трупами. Тяжелая, густая вонь мертвечины окутывает все вокруг удушающим туманом, заставляет слезиться глаза. А может быть, глаза слезятся вовсе не из-за вони. Натия не думает об этом. Она боится повернуть голову и снова увидеть, как из пустой левой глазницы Дункана выползает жирная личинка. Она знает, что от этого ее снова скрутит, желудок вывернется наизнанку, спина покроется мурашками, а лоб — холодным потом. И понимает все же, что повернуться придется. Придется взглянуть в лицо мертвецу…

Когда ее, сбежавшую из темницы Хартии, схватили стражники на выходе из лавки, в которую вел потайной ход, перед глазами беглянки еще стояла мерзкая рожа Берата. Она вспоминала, как гадкая ухмылочка еще змеилась на его губах, в то время как глаза уже стекленели, подернутые смертной пеленой. И ей было так легко и хорошо, что она бы с радостью отправилась изгнанницей на Глубинные Тропы, а то и прямо на виселицу — все равно. Главное, ублюдок сдох. И когда Дункан, странный наземник, неизвестно чем занимавшийся в Орзаммаре, вдруг заявил, что берет ее под свою защиту, — она сперва не поверила. Да кто он такой вообще? Наземник, без касты, без роду без племени, как и она — неприкасаемая, пыльный сорняк из Пыльного города. Разве что клейма на роже нет. Однако стражники поклонились почтительно, отпустили ее локти, вернули оружие, а затем как ни в чем не бывало развернулись и пошли прочь.  
— Охуеть, — только и смогла сказать Натия, глядя снизу вверх на смуглого мужика, только что спасшего ее шкуру, за которую никто в Орзаммаре не дал бы и дырявого медяка.  
— Ты взволнована, дитя, я понимаю. — Глубокий, низкий голос наземника тяжким эхом отдавался почему-то внизу живота. — Пойдем.

Впервые выйдя под небо, она боязливо поежилась. Не хотелось выглядеть трусливой дурой в глазах будущего командира: как выяснилось, он призвал ее в Орден каких-то там Серых Стражей — странные все-таки эти наземники, порождения тьмы резать и без всякого Ордена можно. Только вздохнула судорожно и тут же почувствовала теплую ладонь на плече. Полегчало сразу. Небо на голову не свалилось — можно двигаться куда прикажут. Тем же вечером в лагере Натия впервые в жизни поела досыта, даже, пожалуй, объелась. Рыгнула довольно, погладила себя по животу, в котором разливалось тепло, и повернулась к Дункану, отрешенно глядящему в огонь.  
— Дункан.— Он не отозвался, думая о чем-то своем.   
Тогда она пожала плечами, придвинулась ближе и потянулась к завязкам его штанов. Тот опомнился, запротестовал было, но Натия умела быть настойчивой. Ей хотелось выразить благодарность, дать понять, что она ценит его неожиданный дар — ее собственную жизнь, и никак иначе она не могла донести это до него: слова тут были бессильны. Он все-таки сдался, позволил обхватить его член губами. Натия старалась — вспоминала все, что рассказывала ей сестра, дорогая куртизанка, и старалась. Насаживалась ртом на налитый ствол, языком облизывала, пальцами гладила набухшие вены. Когда головка мягко скользнула ей в горло, Дункан судорожно вздохнул и замер, боясь дернуться, давая ей пусть мимолетную, но власть над собой, — и вскоре уже изливался ей в глотку. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, застыв в безмолвии. Она вытерла губы рукавом и, решительно кивнув самой себе, потянула завязки дублета. Дункан тогда улыбнулся как-то особенно тепло, притянул ее к себе, крепко облапил за задницу и впился в ее губы долгим настойчивым поцелуем…

Натия Броска, Серый Страж, собирает в кулак всю оставшуюся у нее волю и все-таки поворачивается. У Дункана… у того, что когда-то им было, нет левого глаза, лицо приобрело сизый оттенок, волосы и борода подернуты инеем, словно сединой. Грудная клетка разворочена и скалится обломками ребер. Натия чувствует, как сжимается сердце в смертной тоске, как глаза снова застилает слезами. Она отталкивает руку Алистера, злобно зыркает на магов, и те понимают ее: отворачиваются сами и заставляют отвернуться Алистера, не обращая внимания на его недоумевающее ворчание. Тогда она, не поднимаясь с колен, подползает к мертвому телу и склоняется над ним.

Сегодня, понимает Броска, едва вернувшись в лагерь, она затащит Алистера в палатку и трахнет его хорошенько, чтобы почувствовать себя живой. Самый простой способ. Но сейчас… Она кладет ладонь на колючую от инея щеку мертвеца, закрывает глаза и целует почерневшие губы. Не так, как наземники целуют своих мертвых, прощаясь. Нет. Она целует его как любовника, как целовала тогда, первой их ночью, самой драгоценной из семи, проведенных вместе…  
Потом она забирает его клинки и украдкой, надеясь, что не заметят, прячет за пазуху снятый с него пояс.  
— Прощай, Дункан, — говорит Броска. «Спасибо, Дункан», — думает она.


End file.
